L'amour en trahison
by La petite souris
Summary: ATTENTION: se passe au cours de la saison 1. Après la désertion du capitaine Tom Neville, Monroe décide d'éliminer tous les alliés proches de son ancien bras droit. Le sergent Sanders se sentant menacé, décide de quitter lui aussi Philadelphie, en compagnie de sa fille Beth. Cependant la Milice arrive au moment de leur fuite...
1. Prologue

_Grande première que d'écrire sur ce fandom, d'autant plus que la saison 1 est en cours de diffusion en France. Je vais donc naviguer à vue avec cette fic. J'espère néanmoins coller le plus fidèlement possible à la série, à laquelle j'ai vraiment accroché. Cette fic sera en grande partie du côté de Bass Monroe et du côté de Philadelphie, personnage qui m'intrigue et me fascine, tout comme sa relation avec Miles. Cette fic se situe juste après que Neville se soit enfui avec sa femme Julia, désertant Monroe. Miles, Charlie et les autres vivent leur voyage (donc les épisodes diffusés) de leur côté. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter, excepté ceux que j'ai imaginé pour cette fic.**_

* * *

**L'amour en trahison**

Prologue :

Le sergent Sanders essuya son front qui dégoulinait de sueur. L'homme, la cinquantaine et la carrure imposante venait d'apprendre la mort du bras droit de Neville. Ce dernier avait soi-disant quitté le général Monroe, des bruits courraient dans les rangs de la Milice au sujet de mésententes, surtout après la mort du fils du capitaine, Jason. Sanders réfléchissait. Il était très proche de Tom Neville. Si Monroe venait de tuer son sous-officier, alors il allait faire le ménage en guise d'avertissement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela était arrivé dans les rangs de la Milice. Miles Matheson, le bras droit et meilleur ami de Monroe l'avait déjà trahi et même tenté de le tuer. Après sa fuite, le général, fou de rage, avait exécuté les plus proches collaborateurs de Matheson ou les avait envoyés vers une mort certaine en mission au Texas ou en Californie. Cette vague de colère avait dissuadé d'éventuels soldats de se rebeller et le calme était revenu. Mais avec le départ de Neville, le cauchemar allait se répéter.

Le sergent prit sa décision. Il était l'un des prochains sur la liste. Il devait partir. Ou il mourrait. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea tout droit vers la commode située en face. Il ouvrit un tiroir et prit un pantalon de randonnée, un tee-shirt et un sweet de couleur grise, ainsi qu'une paire de baskets. Il défît à regret son uniforme, lui qui avait été si fier de servir la République, et mit les habits qu'il avait sorti. Il prit ensuite un sac à dos et y enfourna le plus de vêtements, ainsi que son pistolet. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre, jetant malgré tout un dernier regard au lieu, avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit des vivres afin de pouvoir tenir quelques temps sans devoir voler ou chasser. Un grand bruit à la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Immobile, il sortit du sac à dos le couteau qu'il y avait glissé pour pouvoir se défendre. Le cœur battant, il s'approcha de l'entrée, prêt à planter la lame dans la gorge de son exécuteur. La personne cogna de nouveau avant qu'il n'entende :

« Papa ! C'est moi ! Tu es là ? »

Barry Sanders soupira de soulagement, cacha le couteau dans la poche de son pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte, dévoilant sa fille sur le palier, un sac de provisions dans les mains. Elle lui souriait :

« Enfin, ça fait un moment que je t'attends !

\- Beth, souffla Barry, dépité. »

Le sergent avait complètement oublié sa fille. S'il partait sans elle, alors la Milice l'emmènerait et dieu seul sait ce qu'elle serait capable de lui faire subir. Il l'agrippa par le bras, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur avec force, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant de refermer la porte. Sa fille le regardait avec de grands yeux, étonnée par son comportement.

« Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas ? Et où est ton uniforme ? s'étonna-t-elle en découvrant la tenue de son père.

\- Beth, écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, déclara-t-il à toute vitesse en la prenant par les deux bras. On doit quitter Philadelphie. Maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Mais que…

\- Ecoute-moi, répéta son père affolé. Neville a déserté et le général veut ma peau. Retourne chez toi, prend le strict nécessaire et rejoins-moi à l'entrée sud de la ville.

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas partir ! protesta-t-elle alors qu'il l'emmenait au salon de force.

\- Beth, c'est très sérieux !

\- Mais… Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle.

\- Beth, tu dois partir avec moi ! Ce sera le meilleur moyen pour… »

Barry n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un grand coup fut frappé à la porte. Il pâlit, effrayant davantage Beth.

« Sergent Sanders ? Lieutenant Jefferson. Ouvrez cette porte, entendirent-ils de l'extérieur. »

Barry attrapa la main de sa fille et la tira vers la cuisine, où se trouvait une porte de service. Beth fit tomber son sac dans la précipitation au moment où la Milice forçait l'entrée. Ils sortirent par derrière et se mirent à courir à toute vitesse. Heureusement, la maison de Barry était située à l'orée de la limite de Philadelphie, ils pourraient très vite se cacher dans les bois. Quelques passants curieux, s'écartèrent précipitamment sur leur passage. Les soldats venaient de remarquer par où ils étaient passé et se trouvaient juste derrière eux. Sans préambule, ils commencèrent à ouvrir le feu en pleine rue. Le père et la fille accélérèrent la cadence. Barry avait lâché la main de Beth pour remettre la sangle de son sac qui glissait. Il atteignit enfin l'orée de la forêt et il s'y enfonça sans hésitation. Il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se sente plus poursuivi. Il osa enfin regarder en arrière et découvrit qu'il était seul. Paniqué, il se mit à crier.

« Beth ! Beth ! »

Il retourna sur ses pas, cherchant avec frénésie sa fille mais au bout de quelques mètres, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était seul.

* * *

_Voilà pour le prologue ! Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment cette fic se terminera, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées dans la tête. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 1 : La captive

_Je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour updater cette fic puisque j'ai écrit le premier chap dans la foulée. Je remercie tout d'abord ma fidèle revieweuse Quetsche (on se retrouve partout^^) pour le comm du prologue. Je pense que tous les personnages se retrouveront à un moment ou un autre dans mon histoire, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une fic principalement du point de vue de Monroe et de ce qui se passe au sein de la Milice (plus Beth). Pour info, Beth avait 13 ans au moment du black-out. Ce qui fait qu'elle en a 28 dans cette fic (15 ans après). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter, excepté le sergent Sanders et sa fille Beth, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La captive

Son père avait lâché sa main, juste le temps de remettre la sangle de son sac qui le gênait. A cet instant précis, Beth avait senti une vive brûlure au niveau de l'omoplate. La violence de l'impact l'avait fait chuter. La douleur la rattrapa bien vite et elle découvrit sa chemise tachée de sang à son épaule droite. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir son père qui continuait sa course en zigzaguant entre les passants, arrivant à l'extrémité de Philadelphie. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle ne le suivait plus. Elle se sentit soulevée sans ménagement par les soldats, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'ils hurlaient. La rapidité de l'action lui fit tourner la tête. Elle eut tout juste le temps de murmurer le nom de son père avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Un grincement répétitif réveilla Beth. Elle gémit puis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que sa vision ne se stabilise. L'endroit était plutôt sombre. Elle tenta de se lever mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas, d'autant plus que la douleur à l'omoplate se réveillait, lui arrachant un cri. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était assise sur une chaise, tout en sentant un métal froid lui serrer les poignets vers l'arrière, tirant davantage sur son épaule. Elle était attachée. Commençant peu à peu à comprendre comment elle était arrivée là, elle bougea inutilement sur sa chaise.

« Hey ! Laissez-moi sortir ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. »

Elle répéta en boucle cette phrase, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un cliquetis sinistre, ainsi qu'un grincement de porte. Un homme de taille moyenne mais plutôt musclé, portant un uniforme semblable à celui de son père, entra dans le cachot.

« Enfin réveillée, constata-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Il était temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Relâchez-moi, répondit Beth d'une voix suppliante.

\- Vous relâcher ? Vous plaisantez.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Que voulez-vous ? questionna-t-elle en tentant de contenir sa frayeur.

\- Procéder à une petite conversation tous les deux, expliqua le soldat en élargissant son sourire, alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. »

* * *

Sebastian Monroe venait de se servir un whisky. Il prit le verre et le vida d'une traite, comme pour soulager sa colère. Il s'en servit immédiatement un autre, avant de contempler le liquide couleur ambre. Il devait éliminer ceux qui pouvaient le trahir après la fuite de Neville. Le général était fou de rage de savoir que son meilleur allié s'était révélé lui aussi un menteur et un traître. Le fils Neville était vivant et de plus il avait rejoint les rebelles ! Et comble de tout, le capitaine avait failli à sa mission principale. Le lâche avait préféré s'enfuir avec sa femme plutôt que d'assumer ses responsabilités. Monroe avait délégué la capture de Neville à Strausser fils, digne héritier de son défunt père, assassiné par Rachel Matheson. Il remettait temporairement au second plan la traque de Miles, même si leur dernier face-à-face avait ravivé la colère et la déception de Bass. Comment son frère de cœur avait pu lui planter un poignard dans le dos de cette manière, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble ? Une rancœur sourde gronda doucement et Monroe but le breuvage avec la même rapidité que le premier. Il reposa son verre et songea à boire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir cette nuit et faire venir quelques filles de joie. Un coup sourd à la porte l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Maugréant, il se retourna.

« Entrez ! »

Le lieutenant Jefferson pénétra dans la pièce, s'approcha de quelques pas et effectua un salut respectueux au général. Ce dernier s'écarta de la desserte où se trouvaient les boissons pour se placer face à son visiteur.

« Lieutenant, que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Je viens vous faire mon rapport mon général, déclara le soldat d'une voix solennelle. Nous avons procédé à six arrestations, dont Walters et Leeds, des amis proches du capitaine Neville.

\- Ex, corrigea instantanément Monroe, ses yeux brillant à la mention de son ancien allié. Très bien, où sont-ils ?

\- En cellule, nous tentons de savoir s'ils savent quelque chose au sujet de la disparition de Neville et de sa femme. Pour le reste, j'attends vos ordres.

\- Une fois que vous en aurez terminé avec les interrogatoires, exécutez Walters et Leeds. Quant aux autres, envoyez-les en mission de repérage en Californie, décida Bass après un court instant de réflexion.

\- Bien, mon général. »

Monroe s'attendait à ce que Jefferson reparte mais au lieu de cela, il resta droit et immobile. Bien que le lieutenant tentait de donner le change, Bass devina aisément que son officier cachait quelque chose.

« Un problème lieutenant ? s'enquit-il, son regard bleu azur le dévisageant attentivement.

\- En effet général, reconnut Jefferson, appréhendant la réaction du général. Nous avons tenté de procéder à l'arrestation du sergent Sanders mais malheureusement il a réussi à s'échapper.

\- Envoyez une patrouille à sa poursuite, ordonna Monroe sèchement. Puisqu'il déserte, il devra être éliminé. Il n'y aura aucune pitié pour ceux qui tentent de se soustraire à la justice de la République.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Le sergent Sanders ne fuyait pas seul. Fort heureusement, nous avons réussi à capturer l'autre personne.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Monroe.

\- Sa fille unique, Beth Sanders. Nous procédons à son interrogatoire en ce moment même.

\- Très bien. Tenez-moi informé de l'avancée des opérations. Surveillez également les plus proches amis de Sanders, qui pourraient le cacher.

\- Il sera fait selon vos ordres mon général.»

Le lieutenant Jefferson salua respectueusement Monroe avant de quitter pour de bon la pièce. Bass resta pensif un instant. La remise en ordre était en marche et il tenait bien à montrer qui était le dirigeant de la République.

* * *

_Première apparition du général Monroe dans cette fic! Le chap est un peu court (je suis habituée à écrire beaucoup plus en temps normal), mais je pose les bases de l'intrigue tout doucement. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A très vite, et pensez à laisser une review, même courte. Ça prend peu de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur._


	3. Chapter 2: L'interrogatoire

_Deuxième chap de cette fanfic, où les choses se mettent progressivement en place. Je remercie encore ma fidèle __**Quetsche**__, toujours au rendez-vous. Je tiens également à remercier celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris alors qu'elle débute à peine et celles qui la suivent. Pour les autres, merci de prendre le temps de lire. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Je vous laisse en compagnie de Beth, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter, excepté le sergent Sanders et sa fille Beth, ainsi que le lieutenant Jefferson qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'interrogatoire

Beth reprit son souffle, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier à la nouvelle gifle qui lui avait été infligée. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était retenue par la Milice, qui tentait de savoir où son père se cachait. Au début, le lieutenant Jefferson lui avait posé quelques questions de manière plutôt cordiale, mais lassé par ses réponses, qui lui affirmaient toutes qu'elle n'en n'avait aucune idée, il avait délégué son interrogatoire à un de ses sous-officiers, qui lui, se montrait beaucoup moins compréhensif.

Beth avait cru mourir rapidement, faute de soins, mais au bout de 8 longues heures, un médecin avait été dépêché sur place, le soldat chargé d'elle craignant qu'elle ne succombe à sa blessure avant d'avoir parlé. Bien entendu, le retrait de la balle s'était déroulé sans anesthésie, lui infligeant un nouveau supplice physique. Faible, fatiguée et assoiffée, Beth avait vomi avant de s'évanouir au moment où le chirurgien annonçait avoir réussi sa mission.

Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs heures après, sur un matelas sommaire dans une pièce mal éclairée, un épais bandage au niveau de l'omoplate. Son gardien l'avant vu tenter de se lever, s'était empressé de lui apporter un peu d'eau et un croûton de pain dur, avant que l'officier n'arrive pour l'attacher de nouveau à une chaise et réitère ses questions. Il donnait une gifle de temps à autre, pensant qu'avec la douleur, la femme faible qu'elle était craquerait. Il tentait de trouver une faille, laissant sous-entendre que son père mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances, mais Beth tint bon. Dans tous les cas, elle aurait été incapable de dire où son père se trouvait. L'annonce de sa fuite était si improbable qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé ce cas de figure.

Las, l'officier lui pinça la joue déjà sensible avant de quitter la cellule, la laissant seule pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une nouvelle vague de violence ne s'abatte sur elle.

* * *

Le général Monroe revenait des laboratoires de recherche, satisfait. Rachel Matheson avait beau avoir réussi à s'enfuir, elle lui avait laissé de précieuses informations et Randall Flynn se révélait très efficace. Désormais les hélicoptères pouvaient fonctionner. Il allait pouvoir se lancer à la recherche des Matheson mère et fille, et éliminer tous ceux qui lui barreraient le passage. Bass avait la secrète ambition de réunifier ce qui était anciennement les Etats-Unis. Lui seul avait réussi à rétablir l'ordre après le blackout. Lui seul était légitime à diriger cette nation.

Il se rendait dans ses quartiers généraux quand un officier s'avança dans le couloir et lui annonça l'arrivée du lieutenant Jefferson, qui souhaitait s'entretenir urgemment avec lui. Le soldat refit un salut respectueux et Monroe prit la direction de son bureau officiel, espérant obtenir de bonnes nouvelles. Quelque chose cependant le contrariait car le lieutenant ne le dérangeait jamais pour rien. Son intuition fut juste quand il rencontra Jefferson qui, malgré sa posture solennelle, avait tendance à se pencher d'avant en arrière, le regard légèrement fuyant. Il fit cependant le salut général.

« Lieutenant ?

\- Mon général, j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé selon vos ordres. Walters et Leeds sont enterrés en ce moment même et tous les autres s'apprêtent à partir demain en direction de la Californie. J'ai choisi personnellement les membres qui les accompagneraient, afin de m'assurer qu'aucun ne déserterait.

\- C'est parfait, je vous félicite, répondit Bass sur un ton monotone, son regard scrutant chaque expression du visage de son visiteur. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que quelque chose vous contrarie ?

\- C'est à propos du sergent Sanders. Nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé.

\- Et quelle en est la raison ? questionna Monroe un peu plus sèchement, ce qui fit légèrement trembler Jefferson.

\- Nous pensions qu'il essaierait de retrouver sa fille, Beth Sanders, et qu'il se réfugierait chez des amis, mais nous croyons de plus en plus qu'il l'a laissé sur place et qu'il a quitté le territoire.

\- Et vos hommes ne sont pas allés dans les bois ? Ne disposent-ils pas de suffisamment de technologie pour repérer un homme seul et sans ressources ?

\- En effet, reconnut Jefferson. Je pensais réussir à obtenir davantage d'informations de la part de sa fille. Malheureusement elle prétend ne pas savoir. Son interrogatoire n'a rien donné, et je n'arrive toujours pas à déceler son point faible.

\- Elle doit pourtant être proche de son père si elle s'enfuyait avec lui au moment de son arrestation, déclara Bass.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, j'ai même effectué plusieurs allusions sur son sort. Mais ça ne marche pas. »

Cette réflexion piqua la curiosité du général. Tout le monde avait un point faible, lui-même ne connaissait que trop bien le sien. Pourquoi cette fille n'en n'aurait pas ?

« Où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- Toujours en cellule, j'ai demandé à un de mes hommes de la surveiller.

\- Je vais aller l'interroger, décida Monroe.

\- Mais général, je maîtrise… plaida Jefferson.

\- Vous ne maîtrisez rien étant donné que vous êtes incapable de la faire craquer, assena sèchement Bass en le fusillant du regard. Conduisez-moi à cette Beth Sanders. »

* * *

_Vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre réunira Beth et Monroe. Comment Beth réagira en voyant le général en personne pour l'interroger ? Monroe va-t-il réussir à lui faire avouer ce qu'elle sait ? Tout cela dans le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt et je répète, pensez à la petite review !_


	4. Chapter 3:Rencontre avec une prisonnière

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Suite au retour de la diffusion de la saison 2 de Revolution, je me suis remise à cette fic que j'avais laissé de côté. L'une des raisons était que j'avais loupé la diffusion de 6 épisodes, ce qui fait un beau trou au niveau narratif qui aurait manqué, l'autre étant des projets d'écriture plus personnels. Bref, j'ai pu me refaire toute la première saison dans son intégralité (merci la Fnac !) avant de voir les 3 premiers épisodes de la saison 2. On commence fort, j'adore toujours autant Monroe (quel charisme ce David Lyons !) et les autres (excepté Rachel, désolé j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce perso)._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que ma fic est de nouveau sur les rails ! A ce propos j'ai très légèrement retravaillé les autres chaps avec un rectificatif majeur : Strausser était mort, tué par Rachel. J'ai donc modifié par le fils Strausser, digne héritier de son père._

_Donc nous voici à la fameuse confrontation Bass/Beth. Le général va-t-il réussir à tout faire avouer à notre prisonnière ? Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Je tiens encore à remercier ma fidèle **Quetsche** et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire et la suivent._

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter, excepté le sergent Sanders et sa fille Beth, ainsi que le lieutenant Jefferson qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec une prisonnière

Le général Monroe s'avançait dans les couloirs mal éclairés de la prison, encadré par quelques membres de sa garde personnelle. Il était très rare qu'il se déplace pour interroger lui-même des captifs, exceptés s'ils étaient une très grande importance. Or la fille de l'ex sergent Sanders ne relevait pas du tout de ce cas de figure. L'entretien avec le lieutenant Jefferson avait piqué sa curiosité. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle soit une rebelle pour garder le silence malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur sa vie et celle de son père ? Avait-elle seulement réalisé qui il était, lui Monroe, le sauveur de la République ? Il vit un officier qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la cellule, tenant dans ses mains un couteau de cuisine dont la lame était longue et tranchante. Il s'interrompit quand il s'aperçut que Bass s'arrêtait au même niveau et le salua.

« Mon général.

\- Officier, qu'alliez-vous faire ?

\- Je m'apprêtais à réinterroger la fille du sergent Sanders, mon général.

\- Et que comptiez-vous faire avec ceci ? interrogea-t-il en désignant de la tête le futur instrument de torture.

\- Mon général, elle ne répond pas à mes questions, je pensais que…

\- Je me charge de son interrogatoire, décréta-t-il avec fermeté.

\- Mais…

\- Oseriez-vous contredire mes ordres ? siffla Bass avec un regard réprobateur.

\- Non, mon général. Pardon mon général, s'excusa l'officier en baissant la tête. »

Il ouvrit la porte avec la clé qu'il avait conservée puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Sebastian pénétra dans la cellule, les mains derrière le dos et découvrit assise sur une chaise une femme, les vêtements sales et déchirés au niveau de son épaule droite, laissant deviner un bandage à l'omoplate. Elle avait la tête baissée, et ses cheveux marron et ternes, car pas lavés depuis plusieurs jours, formaient un rempart, dissimulant son visage. L'officier suivit le général mais ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

« Laissez-moi m'entretenir seul avec la prisonnière.

\- Mais si elle tentait de…

\- Cela suffira, ordonna-t-il.

\- Bien mon général. »

L'officier quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui dans un grincement sinistre. La prisonnière n'avait pas relevé la tête, pas même à la mention de son grade. Pourtant n'importe quel civil lui devait le respect puisqu'il était le dirigeant. Il se retint de recourir à la force et appliqua sa stratégie favorite, celle de passer pour un homme bon et préoccupé par ses citoyens. Monroe avait pour habitude de laisser une chance, une seule. Si son opposant persistait, alors il employait les mesures radicales. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme ne modifiait en rien ses méthodes. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, le dos bien droit et les jambes légèrement écartées.

« Je suis navré de la façon dont vous avez été traitée, Beth, dit-il. Rien ne justifiait un tel comportement de la part de mes hommes. »

La prisonnière ne dit rien, ne bougea pas.

« Je me présente. Je suis le général Monroe. »

Son annonce n'eut guère plus d'effet. Bass songea que sa patience atteindrait vite ses limites si elle persistait dans son attitude.

« Vous devez savoir que ma présence en ces lieux est exceptionnelle.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous donner cette peine pour moi, répliqua la jeune femme. »

Monroe retint un sourire, cette prisonnière avait du cran. La conversation allait peut-être se révéler plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine fascination pour ceux qui lui résistaient. Il s'investissait alors avec d'autant plus d'acharnement jusqu'à ce que sa victoire soit éclatante et totale.

« Je commençais à penser que je n'entendrai jamais le son de votre voix, Beth, déclara-t-il calmement. Je vais peut-être finir par apercevoir votre visage que vous dissimulez soigneusement.

\- Elisabeth, rectifia-t-elle durement.

\- Je pensais que tout le monde vous appelait ainsi, justifia-t-il.

\- Mes proches oui. Mais vous, vous n'en faites pas partie. »

Le général inspira profondément. La fille Sanders était insolente. Elle allait le payer très cher.

« Vous ne manquez pas de répartie, reconnut-il en faisant quelques pas. Vous feriez merveille dans les rangs de la Milice. Héritage paternel je présume ?

\- Maternel, désolé de vous contredire. Et avant que vous ne fassiez une quelconque allusion, ma mère est morte peu de temps après le blackout, donc non, vous ne pourrez pas vous en prendre à elle. »

Elle finit par relever la tête avec lenteur et Bass put enfin apercevoir son visage, tuméfié par les coups. Ses joues étaient rouges foncées à force d'avoir été frappée au même endroit, ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus le général, c'était son regard. Des yeux marron emplis d'un mélange de colère et de souffrance. Elle se tint bien droite, comme pour ne pas se laisser impressionner, mais ne put laisser échapper un gémissement de souffrance en ayant ravivé sa blessure à l'épaule. Monroe s'avança en tendant le bras pour mieux constater les dégâts.

« Ne me touchez pas, lui interdit elle avec un mouvement involontaire de recul. »

Il s'arrêta dans son geste. Il avait perçu l'éclat de peur qu'elle avait eu par ce simple geste. La violence physique répétée avait eu raison d'elle et elle développait désormais une phobie au moindre contact. Il décida de rester dans la même stratégie.

« Je suis désolé pour votre mère, s'excusa-t-il. Pourrais-je vous demander en quelles circonstances ?

\- Elle était gravement malade, un cancer, c'est ce que mon père m'a expliqué après quelques années. Elle devait recevoir un traitement qui avait toutes les chances de réussir, un traitement à base de chimio et de radiothérapie. Elle s'apprêtait à faire sa première séance quand il y a eu le blackout… »

Bass comprit aisément la suite des événements. Sans ce traitement, Mrs Sanders n'avait eu aucune chance de rémission. Le blackout avait fait tellement de dégâts sur l'humanité. Il ne pouvait que ressentir une certaine empathie pour cette fin si triste.

« C'est regrettable, murmura-t-il en la fixant de ses prunelles bleu. Vous deviez être jeune à cet instant.

\- J'avais 13 ans, mon père m'a élevé du mieux qu'il pouvait, il voulait s'assurer que je ne manquerai de rien. »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur le général.

« Ecoutez, si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot ? Vous êtes ici parce que mon père s'est sauvé. Mais je vous répète que je n'ai aucune idée d'où il a pu se rendre. Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il partait et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

\- Pourtant, vous vous enfuyiez avec lui, contredit Monroe.

\- Il m'a entraîné avec lui, je n'ai pas vraiment pu m'opposer sinon je l'aurais fait. Tout est allé tellement vite…

\- Connaissez-vous le capitaine Tom Neville ? interrogea-t-il en l'interrompant.

\- Pas beaucoup, avoua franchement Beth. Il est venu dîner avec sa femme et son fils une fois chez mon père, à l'époque où je vivais encore avec lui. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant que le capitaine a trahi la République et est désormais en fuite ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais, répondit-elle avec une certaine surprise. Mais que vient faire mon père dans tout ceci ?

\- Nous pensons que le sergent Sanders aurait pu avoir une idée de l'endroit où il se cacherait, déclara-t-il. »

Il ne révéla pas la vraie raison de cet interrogatoire, à savoir qui la Milice recherchait véritablement. Moins il en disait et plus il aurait l'opportunité que son adversaire laisserait échapper une information capitale. Il attendit patiemment, la jeune femme semblait réfléchir. Elle finit par le regarder de nouveau.

« Je ne vous crois pas, annonça-t-elle avec calme.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il, les lèvres serrées.

\- Parce que jamais mon père n'aurait quitté la Milice pour une simple demande de renseignements. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti aussi rapidement ni où. Mais quand bien même je le saurai, je ne vous dirai rien. »

Le général serra les poings. La fille Sanders avait dépassé les limites, il était temps d'arrêter d'être gentil et compréhensif. Il s'avança et perçut, non sans une certaine réjouissance, la disparition de l'assurance de la jeune femme. Il se baissa à son niveau, une main placée sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Je crois que vous ne réalisez pas la gravité de vos propos, dit-il avec un rire moqueur.

\- Vous parlez de ce qui m'attend avec mon tortionnaire ? Qu'il continue ! lâcha-t-elle avec défi. Qu'il me brûle, me lacère, m'étouffe. Cela ne changera rien.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur de mourir Elisabeth ? questionna Bass.

\- Mais je suis déjà morte. »

Cette phrase interpella le général, était-ce une nouvelle bravade de sa part ?

« Vous êtes condamnée ici en effet.

\- Non, je suis déjà morte depuis un an. »

Monroe fut déstabilisée par la réponse. Elle était pourtant bien vivante, malgré les nombreuses blessures et même si elle finirait par y succomber un jour, pourquoi parlait-elle au passé ?

« Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea-t-il en penchant la tête de côté.

\- Vous savez ce que ça fait de tout donner à quelqu'un, de penser que vous ne faites qu'un, que cela durera toute votre vie et de s'apercevoir qu'en réalité vous avez été trompée ? demanda Beth en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Que vous n'étiez qu'un objet, un but qu'il devait atteindre ? Le jour où cette personne quitte votre vie, vous êtes morte. Vous pensez que vous rêvez et que vous retrouverez la réalité en vous réveillant. Vous pensez que vous devez apprendre à vivre autrement. Sauf que vous en êtes incapable. Parce que cela signifierait la fin du rêve. Et en plus, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous faire du mal en pensant encore à cette personne comme quelqu'un de bien. Alors, oui, je suis morte depuis un an. Et rien de ce que vous me ferez subir ne sera plus intolérable que cette douleur morale. Au contraire, peut-être que ce sera enfin la fin de mes souffrances. »

Le cœur de Bass cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Cette douleur, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser ainsi.

« Vous dites cela afin que je me montre indulgent, ricana-t-il en se redressant et en lui tournant le dos. Vous pensez vous en tirer avec de belles phrases émouvantes.

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal. Si je peux accélérer ma mort en vous provoquant, alors je ne vais pas m'en priver. »

Monroe avait perdu son air victorieux, il serrait les dents par peur d'exploser. Il voulait lui hurler qu'elle mentait, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la souffrance quand un être cher vous trahissait, aucun son ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres. Il était en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Il se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard pour la prisonnière.

« Vous resterez dans cette cellule jusqu'à ce que votre père daigne se manifester, déclara-t-il abruptement. Elisabeth. »

Il quitta la pièce, furieux de se sentir aussi vulnérable. Ses officiers ressentirent immédiatement sa contrariété et reculèrent légèrement.

« Mon général, que faisons-nous de la prisonnière ? balbutia l'un d'entre eux.

\- Gardez-la en cellule mais ne lui faites aucun mal. Vérifiez que ses blessures ne s'infectent pas et donnez-lui de quoi manger et boire. Il se pourrait qu'elle puisse nous servir d'appât, ordonna Monroe en marchant d'un pas décidé. »

Il partit aussi vite qu'il pouvait, l'air lui manquait et il tenait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette Beth Sanders. Car elle était plus dangereuse que ce qu'il aurait cru.

* * *

_La confrontation aura été inattendue pour notre général Monroe. Une petite idée sur ce qui est réellement arrivé à Beth ? Quelles seront les conséquences de cette discussion ? Le sergent Sanders va-t-il tenter de sauver sa fille, quitte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Vous aurez les réponses prochainement. Je vous dis à bientôt et s'il vous plaît, pensez à la petite review ! Ça prend peu de temps et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Merci !_


	5. Chapter 4: Tourments

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Pas de doute, je reprends cette fic ! Nous voici avec le chap 4. Comment Monroe va-t-il réagir suite à sa confrontation avec Beth ? Cette dernière a-t-elle une chance de s'en sortir ? Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Je tiens encore à remercier toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire et la suivent._

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter, excepté le sergent Sanders et sa fille Beth, ainsi que le lieutenant Jefferson qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Tourments

Le général Monroe ne savait plus à combien de verres il en était. Il pensait en avoir terminé avec ses problèmes d'alcool avant le blackout, mais à chaque coup dur il replongeait. Comme lorsque Miles avait décidé de l'éliminer. Voir son visage penché au-dessus de lui alors qu'il venait à peine de s'éveiller, l'arme dirigée sur sa tête, avait été le plus affreux des cauchemars, la pire trahison qu'il ait pu endurer. Matheson en fuite, il s'était ensuite pris la plus mémorable cuite de sa vie, comme si une fois dessoûlé, il se rendrait compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve. Bass serra les dents. Merde, il venait encore de repenser à son frère de cœur, son frère de sang alors qu'il s'était juré de cesser de le considérer comme tel.

Il était retourné dans ses quartiers il y a plusieurs heures, en proie à une grande agitation. Il avait ordonné à ses soldats de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Ces derniers s'étaient empressés de lui obéir, effrayés à l'idée de subir ses foudres. Le seul ami qui lui restait, le capitaine Jeremy Baker, avait affiché une légère expression entendue, comme s'il savait quel était le problème. Le pire était qu'il ne s'agissait même pas de Miles, son entretien avec la prisonnière Sanders en était la véritable raison.

Beth, Elisabeth ou peu importe comment elle s'appelait ! Comment avait-elle pu tenir de tels propos à son encontre, qui étaient si vrais ? A croire qu'il s'agissait d'une incarnation personnifiée de ses tourments ! Elle avait exprimé à voix haute ce que lui-même ressentait et gardait au fond de lui depuis tout ce temps. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rêver au cours de ces années que Miles reviendrait vers lui, lui supplierait de l'excuser pour son égarement. Malgré l'atrocité de son acte, Bass lui aurait pardonné, trop heureux de le retrouver, de l'avoir à ses côtés. Oui, il lui arrivait toujours de penser à lui comme un homme bien, respectable et auquel il serait toujours loyal. Car depuis cet instant où ils s'étaient jurés d'être toujours présents l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive, à l'âge de 8 ans, Monroe avait dévoué sa vie à son ami. Il l'avait suivi en Afghanistan alors que Miles s'était engagé pour une raison qu'il ignorait, bien que ce ne fût pas la vocation à laquelle il aspirait plus jeune. Ils avaient tout partagé ensemble, les joies, les peines, une pointe de jalousie, et même Emma, leur amour de jeunesse. Et aujourd'hui que leur restaient-ils ? Un fossé d'incompréhensions, de douleur mêlée de trahison, des regrets. La flamme d'espoir que Monroe avait conservé s'était définitivement éteinte lors de leur dernière confrontation. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se défier à l'épée, Bass avait cherché dans le regard de son meilleur ami une preuve qu'ils conservaient ce lien si particulier qui les unissait. Il n'y avait rien trouvé.

De rage, il jeta son verre contre le mur ainsi que la bouteille de whisky désormais vide. L'alcool devrait l'aider à l'oublier, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? On frappa à la porte.

« J'avais ordonné de ne pas me déranger, gronda le général.

\- Mon général, c'est Ed Stewards qui vous envoie une de ses favorites pour vous remercier, bégaya un officier de l'autre côté de la porte. »

Le chef de la Milice réfléchit. Il avait peut-être besoin d'une compagnie qui le distrairait. La fille ne passerait pas forcément un bon moment mais Monroe ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'être galant avec la moindre d'entre elles. Beaucoup se portaient volontaire afin de se vanter auprès de leurs amies, espérant même obtenir des privilèges de sa part. Mais Bass n'était pas dupe de leurs intentions et après en avoir bien profité, les chassait sans ménagement pour ne plus jamais les revoir.

« Faite-la entrer, ordonna-t-il. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie blonde, vêtue d'une robe échancrée qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle sourit avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

« Mon général, permettez-moi de vous adresser les remerciements de M Stewards pour les services que la Milice lui a rendu. Je suis à votre entière disposition, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait doux et obéissant.

\- Relève-toi, murmura-t-il fermement. »

La jeune femme obéit et lui jeta un bref regard, elle ne montrait aucune peur. Monroe n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser frénétiquement. Elle répondit à son appel, gémissant alors qu'il touchait son corps sans aucune délicatesse et la poussait pour la plaquer contre le mur. Elle voulut répondre à ses caresses mais il l'en empêcha.

« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, commanda-t-il. »

La blonde sourit avant d'inverser leurs positions et de lui déchirer sa chemise. Elle descendit tout en passant sa bouche le long de son torse. Grisé, Monroe laissa échapper un grognement quand elle posa les mains sur sa ceinture. Elle détacha la boucle et leva la tête vers lui avec un regard entreprenant. Bass se figea. Elle avait les yeux marron. Comme cette prisonnière, la fille Sanders. Il ferma et ouvrit très rapidement les yeux. La blonde avait disparu, faisant place à Beth dans cette posture si humiliante pour certaines, qui était là à le fixer le menton levé, comme pour le défier. Il repoussa brusquement la fille, la faisant tomber sans ménagement.

« Sors, s'écria-t-il.

\- Mon général… Qu'ai-je fait ? balbutia la blonde qui ne comprenait pas.

\- SORS ! hurla-t-il, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de frayeur. »

Elle se releva maladroitement et courut jusqu'à la porte en trébuchant avec ses chaussures à talons hauts. Il claqua la porte derrière elle et jeta sur le sol tous les bibelots posés sur la commode, provoquant un fracas de verre brisé. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur avant de s'effondrer au sol dans la pénombre, en proie à ses tourments habituels.

* * *

Beth se réveilla au son d'un grincement de serrure. Le geôlier apporta son repas sans un regard aimable et en silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois parti que Beth se précipita sur la nourriture. Elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de se restaurer les premiers jours de son arrivée et elle n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces. Elle apprécia du mieux qu'elle put le repas moyennement appétissant avant de se rallonger sur sa couche en fixant le plafond.

Elle se demanda si le sursis de vie qu'on lui avait accordé jusqu'à présent cesserait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était dans cette cellule depuis la visite du général Monroe en personne. Comme il l'avait ordonné, personne ne l'avait frappée depuis. Les soldats en charge de sa surveillance se contentaient de lui donner de quoi manger et boire, le médecin venait dans la journée pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures. La plupart de ses contusions étaient en voie de guérison et la plaie conséquente à la fusillade s'était presque complètement refermée, on devait lui retirer les points de sutures d'ici trois jours.

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante. Quel sort lui réservait le général Monroe ? Avait-il réellement un stratagème afin de débusquer son père ? Se servirait-il d'elle comme appât ? Après son entretien, elle s'était rappelée de sa fuite précipitée avec son père et les paroles qu'il avait échangées. Neville en fuite et la Milice qui courrait après lui, Jefferson en tête. Ces informations lui avaient complètement échappé ces derniers jours, trop préoccupée par les coups répétitifs et la douleur physique. Toutefois, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas rapporter à la Milice ce trou de mémoire passager. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait aucune idée précise de l'endroit où Barry aurait pu se rendre et elle n'avait aucune intention de leur fournir une éventuelle piste.

Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'il était devenu. Elle était certaine qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il était caché quelque part. Peut-être tenterait-il de la soustraire à ses ravisseurs ? Ce maigre espoir s'envola presque aussitôt. C'était bien trop risqué, un homme seul et recherché de tous, prenant d'assaut la forteresse dans laquelle elle était tenue prisonnière ? Autant se résoudre à mourir comme elle l'avait annoncé à Monroe.

Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de répondre au général avec autant d'aplomb, elle ne savait même pas d'où elle avait pu avoir ce courage. Probablement de sa mère qui avait affronté et lutté contre la mort avec dignité. Beth se revit à son chevet peu après le blackout. Cette dernière lui avait souri, lui caressant les cheveux en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'elle devait être une petite fille courageuse. Elle avait ensuite fermé les yeux, et c'était terminé.

Beth songea au général Monroe. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près. Elle l'avait déjà aperçu au cours d'un défilé à l'âge de 21 ans. Son père était fier de montrer qu'il servait la République et avait tenu à ce qu'elle y assiste. Le souvenir qu'elle avait du général ne ressemblait guère à l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a deux jours. Il était souriant, paradant aux côtés du général Matheson, commandant de la Milice. La foule les acclamait en héros et les filles étaient prêtes à se jeter sur eux, dans des cris d'admiration. Elle-même avait admis qu'il ne manquait pas d'un certain charisme.

Mais ce n'était plus le même homme désormais. Beth avait tenté de résister mais elle avait fini par lever la tête pour fixer le responsable de sa détention. Si elle avait dû choisir un adjectif pour le qualifier, il s'agirait de torturé. Il ne souriait plus, son visage était marqué par les traces d'une lassitude extrême. Il paraissait méfiant sur tout et de tous ceux qui lui obéissaient. Et quand elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, elle avait reconnu la même souffrance qu'elle endurait depuis un an. Des démons qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Cette ressemblance malgré leurs divergences l'avait troublée bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait répondu ainsi, afin de lui montrer qu'il existait d'autres blessures qui ne se voyaient pas forcément à l'œil nu pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de peine.

Elle entendit un nouveau bruit de serrure et elle fronça les sourcils. Le médecin ne devait pas venir avant plusieurs heures. Elle s'assit sur le lit, attentive. L'officier qui l'avait frappé tant de fois, pénétra dans sa cellule avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

Après avoir passé le reste de la nuit dans une semi-agitation, Bass avait quitté ses appartements, déterminé à oublier cette mésaventure. Il avait fait parvenir un mot d'excuse à Ed Stewards concernant son comportement de la veille envers sa favorite. On lui avait rapporté qu'une unité était sur les traces des Matheson. Randall Flynn lui avait montré les progrès effectués grâce aux pendentifs et aux amplificateurs. Pendant deux jours, le général se consacra entièrement à sa tâche. Mais lorsque le soir arrivait et qu'il se retrouvait seul, les paroles de la prisonnière résonnaient comme un chant perpétuel, l'empêchant d'être en paix. Il faut dire que depuis la trahison de Miles, Bass n'avait jamais réussi à dormir plus de deux heures d'affilées et ce sommeil n'était pas de tout repos. Avec sa confrontation avec la fille Sanders, c'était pire. Soit il l'entendait lui parler, soit lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il la voyait, son regard reflétant sa propre souffrance.

C'est pourquoi après une deuxième nuit aussi harassante que la précédente, il prenait la direction de la prison. Monroe en était venu à la conclusion que le seul moyen pour lui de se débarrasser de ce problème était de se confronter de nouveau avec la prisonnière. Il s'était laissé déstabiliser par son adversaire la première fois. Il était persuadé que mieux préparé, il en sortirait vainqueur. Et s'il devait tuer la fille Sanders pour y parvenir, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant.

Il pénétra dans la forteresse, demandant à être conduit auprès de la fille Sanders. Un officier acquiesça et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Ils descendirent une volée de marches pour arriver au sous-sol. Ils avaient commencé à traverser le couloir quand ils entendirent un hurlement quelques mètres plus loin. Un garde se tenait devant la porte d'où provenaient des cris de protestation d'une femme entrecoupés de jurons d'un homme, et semblait impassible face à la situation qui se produisait à l'intérieur. Il tourna la tête et pâlit en reconnaissant son chef. Monroe comprit aisément qui se trouvait dans cette pièce.

* * *

_Comme vous le voyez, c'est gai dans les prisons de la République. Beth va-t-elle s'en sortir vivante ? Comment va réagir Monroe ? Je vous dis à bientôt et s'il vous plaît, pensez à la petite review ! Ça prend peu de temps et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Merci !_


	6. Chapter 5: Cicatrices

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Une pause et me voici de retour avec le chap 5 ! J'avais laissé Beth en bien mauvaise posture la dernière fois. Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Bonne lecture ! __**Attention : je tiens à préciser que cette fic est rated M ! Ce chap est un peu sanglant donc si vous êtes sensible, passez votre chemin !**_

_PS : Je tiens encore à remercier toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire et la suivent._

_RePS : Pour vous tenir informée de la parution des chaps, j'ai créée une page Facebook ! Vous retrouverez les infos sur mon profil._

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu, excepté le sergent Sanders et sa fille Beth, ainsi que le lieutenant Jefferson qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Cicatrices

Monroe courut et ordonna à l'officier d'ouvrir la cellule. Il pénétra à l'intérieur avant de se figer. Un des membres de la Milice se tenait à califourchon sur Elisabeth Sanders, allongée sur le ventre. Il avait arraché une partie des vêtements de la prisonnière et paraissait visiblement enchanté de ce moment. Au sol se trouvait un tisonnier, chaud au vu de la couleur rougeoyante, représentant le symbole de l'armée.

Le général sentit la colère affluer en lui. Il venait de prendre en flagrant délit un officier qui outrepassait ses ordres. Et de plus, lui seul était en droit de décider de ce que Beth devait subir. C'était SA prisonnière et il était venu pour se confronter à elle en personne, mais certainement pas pour la retrouver dans cet état. Il attrapa l'homme par les épaules pour le jeter violemment à terre, et sans prévenir, tira son épée de son fourreau et la planta droit dans le cœur. L'officier mourut aussitôt, une expression de surprise figée à jamais sur son visage.

Il retira l'épée avec vigueur et la rangea avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme tandis que les autres officiers rentraient à leur tour dans la pièce et contemplaient le spectacle avec stupeur. Elle s'était relevée maladroitement du lit, en gémissant et visiblement très mal en point. Monroe aperçut avec répugnance le symbole M tatoué à l'endroit même où elle avait reçu une balle. Elle se traîna vers le mur, puis se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard mêlé de dégoût et de fureur. Mais éprouvée, elle vacilla sur ses jambes avant de s'effondrer à terre.

Bass n'hésita pas un instant et se précipita vers elle pour la rattraper. Beth voulut reculer mais elle était sans forces et finit par perdre connaissance. Le général passa une main au niveau de son dos et l'autre au niveau des genoux et se releva en la tenant fermement dans ses bras. Il constata qu'elle était maigre, très maigre. L'un des sergents s'approcha pour la prendre à sa place mais il hocha négativement de la tête.

« Nous rentrons. Prévenez le médecin et dite-lui de venir de toute urgence à la villa. Quant à lui, poursuivit-il avec un regard de colère en désignant l'homme mort, brûlez son cadavre et enterrez-le dans la fosse commune. Je ne tolèrerai plus aucun comportement de ce genre, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui mon général, acquiesça le sergent en se reculant avec frayeur. »

Monroe quitta la prison avec Beth, encore plus furieux que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il savait que parfois ses soldats utilisaient d'autres méthodes afin de faire avouer aux prisonniers certains renseignements très utiles. Mais jamais il n'avait exigé d'eux ce niveau de cruauté, Strausser excepté, et encore moins d'abuser d'une femme de la sorte. Pendant le trajet du retour, il ne quitta pas des yeux Beth, en proie pour la première fois à un vague sentiment de culpabilité.

* * *

Le docteur Brown ressortit de la chambre de la prisonnière non sans une certaine appréhension. Le général n'avait pas lésiné sur les mots, lui ordonnant de soigner la fille avec toutes les ressources dont il disposait, peu importe le prix. Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il ne plaisantait pas et le médecin ne l'avait pas pris à la légère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu surpris par la détermination de Monroe à guérir sa prisonnière, lui qui ne s'en souciait guère en temps normal. Il le fut davantage quand il se rendit compte que ledit général avait patienté depuis son arrivée de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Alors ? s'enquit-il en le fixant avec détermination.

\- Son bourreau n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens, avoua Brown, mal à l'aise. Elle a deux côtes fêlées, des hématomes au visage et sur le corps. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la brûlure infligée avec le tisonnier. Il l'a planté à l'endroit même où elle a reçu la balle. Les points de suture que je devais retirer d'ici quelques jours ont éclaté et la cicatrice s'est rouverte. Mais le pire est que les vêtements et le bandage se sont collés à la peau avec la chaleur du fer. J'ai été contraint de l'anesthésier avec de l'éther car elle n'aurait pas supporté la douleur pendant que je retirais les lambeaux de peau et de tissu morts. La chair est carbonisée à plus de 50% à cet endroit. Et autant les points de suture lorsque j'avais retiré la balle aurait laissé une légère cicatrice, autant pour cette fois-ci je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Elle aura une grande marque bien visible. Avant le blackout, la chirurgie réparatrice aurait pu faire des miracles, mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui…

\- Est-ce qu'elle a… ? questionna Monroe avec hésitation.

\- …Subi des sévices sexuels ? dit le médecin en comprenant la question. Non, heureusement. Par contre, je me prononce moins favorablement concernant son état psychologique. Elle commençait à développer une phobie du contact, je l'ai constaté lors de ma dernière visite. Après cet évènement, je doute qu'elle se laissera facilement toucher à l'avenir. Moi-même je ne sais pas comment elle réagira en ma présence. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos et de la nourriture un peu plus consistante si nous voulons qu'elle se rétablisse. Je reste à votre disposition, si vous avez besoin de moi, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

\- Je vous remercie, docteur, déclara Bass en lui donnant une poignée de main. Vos recommandations seront respectées à la lettre. Quand comptez-vous revenir ?

\- Demain dans la journée. Je verrais si je dois éventuellement la mettre sous calmants. Mon général, conclut Brown en prenant congé. »

Monroe attendit qu'il ait quitté le couloir pour entrouvrir la porte. Elisabeth reposait sur un lit confortable, elle était profondément endormie. Elle était placée sur le flanc gauche afin que l'omoplate droite recouverte d'un bandage encore plus imposant que le précédent ne soit pas en contact avec quelque chose qui réactiverait la douleur. Elle paraissait complètement vulnérable en cet instant. Bass aurait dû éprouver une certaine satisfaction en voyant son ennemie si faible après les tourments qu'elle lui infligeait depuis 2 jours mais il n'en était rien. Il referma la porte, non sans avoir ordonné à quelqu'un de rester posté devant et de l'avertir dès le moindre bruit. Il quitta les lieux, bien décidé à sévir dans ses rangs.

* * *

Beth s'éveilla et dévisagea sans comprendre la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était dans un lit qui n'avait rien à voir avec son ancienne cellule. Elle finit par se rappeler. Le bourreau, les coups, Monroe qui était intervenu, le médecin qui tentait de la soigner alors qu'elle hurlait. Puis le trou noir, un autre réveil, la souffrance immense qui l'avait saisi, le médecin qui lui enfonçait une aiguille dans le bras tandis qu'elle était maintenue par des soldats pour ne pas bouger. Et de nouveau le trou noir. Elle était restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours. Le soleil se levait sur Philadelphie et c'était un beau spectacle, apaisant. L'astre paraissait vouloir brûler de mille feux. A ces pensées, Beth tressaillit. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la douleur au moment où le fer avait mordu sa chair, elle aurait préféré mourir si elle l'aurait pu.

Elle finit par se lever du lit, jetant quelques regards curieux à la chambre confortablement aménagée et richement décorée avant de découvrir un grand miroir ovale au dessus d'une cheminée. Elle fit quelques pas, d'abord maladroits, puis plus assurés avant de s'arrêter devant. Elle s'aperçut seulement à ce moment qu'elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en coton blanc avec de la dentelle. Les traits de son visage étaient plus fins, sa peau était pâle et contrastait avec les hématomes violacés. En revanche ses cheveux et son corps semblaient avoir été lavés car elle n'était pas sale. Dans un geste instinctif, elle passa la main par-dessus son épaule pour toucher l'omoplate et ressentit la présence du bandage au travers du tissu. Voulant voir de ses propres yeux l'étendue des dégâts, elle défit le lacet au niveau de sa poitrine afin de desserrer un peu le vêtement et abaissa la manche bouffante de manière à ce que le pansement soit bien visible. En se contorsionnant non sans douleur, elle finit par réussir à retirer les compresses, se tourna de trois-quarts tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le miroir et se figea d'horreur. Le M synonyme d'appartenance à la Milice était bien visible sur l'omoplate rouge foncée. Mais contrairement à la marque que son père affichait sur le bras, la sienne était déformée par les marques des tissus qui avaient brûlés sur sa chair. C'était une cicatrice hideuse, elle ne pourrait plus jamais mettre un haut à fines bretelles sans que cela ne se voie. Elle restait ainsi, accablée par cette vision quand ses yeux bruns captèrent dans le miroir ceux bleus du général Monroe rivés sur elle, lui sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

_Je vous avais dit que c'était un peu sanglant… Moi sadique? Non à peine ! Mais pour ma part au vu de ce qui se passe au sein de la Milice, ce genre d'attitude extrémiste devait probablement se produire. A votre avis pourquoi Monroe tient à garder Beth en vie ? Je vous dis à bientôt et s'il vous plaît, pensez à la petite review ! Ça prend peu de temps et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Merci !_


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontation désagréable

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Monroe me manquait trop, je vous propose enfin le chapitre 6, avec une nouvelle confrontation entre le général de la République et Beth. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_PS : Je tiens encore à remercier toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire et la suivent._

_RePS : Pour vous tenir informée de la parution des chaps, j'ai créé une page Facebook ! Vous retrouverez les infos sur mon profil._

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu, excepté le sergent Sanders et sa fille Beth, ainsi que le lieutenant Jefferson qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Confrontation désagréable

Beth se retourna brusquement. La vision du général la prit par surprise et elle n'avait pas vu qu'il la regardait. Depuis combien de temps pouvait-il l'observer ? Il fit quelques pas pour entrer dans la chambre.

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, dit-il à voix basse. »

La jeune femme recula d'un pas, serrant avec force le tissu qu'elle tenait. Elle vit le regard de Monroe dévier vers son décolleté et s'aperçut que sa poitrine était légèrement dévoilée. Elle tenta de remettre le vêtement mais le contact avec la blessure et les pansements l'en empêchèrent et elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Le général s'avança en vitesse.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! siffla-t-elle avec rage, une expression d'animosité sur son visage, tout en s'éloignant le plus possible.

\- Je vais remettre le bandage correctement, expliqua-t-il. La plaie doit être protégée.

\- Je refuse que vous me touchiez !

\- Vous voulez courir le risque d'avoir une nouvelle infection ? Très bien, à votre guise ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Ne me dites pas que je ne vous aurai pas prévenu ! »

Monroe et Beth se dévisagèrent, la jeune femme affichait clairement sa méfiance envers lui.

« Je vous promets que je ne vous ferai aucun mal. J'ai fait venir le médecin pour vous soigner. Cela devrait vous suffire pour me croire. »

Il attendit de longues secondes et finalement, Elisabeth consentit à le laisser faire. Elle se retourna lentement, tout en relevant suffisamment le tissu de la robe pour ne pas dévoiler davantage de peau. Il approcha tranquillement et entreprit de refixer les compresses. La jeune femme tressaillit fortement en sentant le contact de ses doigts et lui-même fut troublé. Il le mit sur le compte de la blessure et de la vision du M. Il s'aperçut toutefois qu'elle était tendue, la situation ne lui plaisait pas et l'effrayait même.

« Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, grogna-t-elle, comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

\- Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que la plaie soit mal isolée des microbes, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Mais si vous pouviez dégager vos cheveux afin que j'ai davantage de visibilité, sous-entendit-il.»

Beth laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant d'attraper la masse de cheveux bruns et de les faire pendre de l'autre côté. Bass ne manqua pas de noter la courbure de son cou avant de poursuivre son travail. La jeune femme, pressée d'en finir, leva légèrement la tête et aperçut leurs reflets dans la glace. Le général avait l'air de prendre un certain plaisir à ce petit manège. Nul doute que de la voir en si faible posture devait le réjouir.

« Alors, ça vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle moqueusement. Vous avez vu, un beau M gravé au fer sur l'omoplate ! Ça devrait être à votre goût, après tout c'est votre œuvre !

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à un de mes hommes de lever la main sur vous depuis notre entretien ! siffla-t-il, désormais irrité.

\- Dites plutôt que c'était un interrogatoire ! corrigea-t-elle. Et je ne vous crois pas. Me laisser attendre tranquillement dans ma cellule ? Connaissant désormais les méthodes enseignées dans la Milice, j'en doute.

\- Je vous jure que je n'en savais absolument rien ! cracha Bass tout en tirant un peu trop sur le bandage. Je n'ai jamais exigé qu'on vous traite de cette façon, et qu'on bafoue vos droits de femme ! Et je n'ai jamais voulu vous imposer la marque ! conclut-il en la fixant à travers le miroir.»

Beth regarda le général, stupéfaite par la virulence de ses propos. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère, sa mâchoire était contractée, et elle ressentit même ses mains trembler sur sa peau. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche.

« C'est terminé, déclara-t-il sèchement. »

La jeune femme s'écarta bien vite de lui et expira de soulagement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait à peine respiré depuis que Monroe avait posé ses doigts sur les compresses. Elle remit en place la manche bouffante et tira au maximum sur le lacet afin de cacher la partie de son corps qu'il avait dévisagé avec intérêt quelques minutes plus tôt. L'homme ne fut pas dupe de ses intentions.

« J'en ai déjà bien vu d'autres, glissa-t-il avec légèreté. Ça ne me gênerait pas du tout si vous décidiez d'en révéler davantage.

\- Et bien tant qu'à faire, je préfèrerai que vous ne sachiez pas à quoi ils ressemblent, siffla-t-elle tout en s'énervant sur le cordage.

\- Qui vous dit que je ne les ai pas déjà vus ? »

Beth releva brusquement la tête, bouché bée. Elle n'avait plus ses vêtements de lors de sa fuite. Et si c'était Monroe qui l'avait déshabillée puis changée ? Ce dernier la fixait, visiblement amusé par la situation.

« Vous… vous… bégaya-t-elle en s'empourprant violemment.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

\- Où sont mes vêtements ? questionna-t-elle en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Si vous souhaitiez montrer davantage vos attributs féminins, j'aurai dû conserver votre débardeur, ricana Bass. Il ressemble plus à une bande de tissu utile pour faire la poussière.

\- Et vous m'avez…

\- J'aurai bien aimé mais vous êtes trop maigre pour moi. C'est une servante qui s'est chargée de vous laver et vous changer pendant votre sommeil, révéla-t-il. Vous avez d'autres vêtements dans la penderie ici. Utilisez-les tant qu'il vous plaira pendant votre séjour.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, répondit Beth.

\- Vous n'êtes pas rétablie, alors vous restez ici, contredit le général.

\- Alors je m'enfuirai.

\- Vous préférez que je vous ramène en cellule, à la merci de votre tortionnaire ? »

La jeune femme blêmit, se rappelant que trop bien de ce qui lui était arrivé. Monroe s'en voulut légèrement mais il tenait à la garder à sa disposition. Il attendait le moment propice pour l'interroger de nouveau à propos de son père et ses mystérieuses paroles. Il ne lui précisa pas qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains son bourreau, visiblement elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

« Pourquoi vous me gardez ? Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité concernant le capitaine Neville, justifia Beth avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Tant que nous n'avons pas retrouvé votre père, il vaut mieux que vous restiez en sécurité ici. C'est un ordre, conclut le général en quittant brusquement les lieux avant de claquer la porte. »

* * *

Beth fulmina, comment osait-il la retenir contre son plein gré ? Ce Monroe la mettait hors d'elle et pourtant elle était du genre patiente. Elle fit les cent pas dans sa chambre avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était obligée de rester enfermée dans ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à percer les raisons pour lesquelles le général tenait tant à la garder en vie. Cependant, il l'avait fait sortir de cette prison infecte et s'occupait personnellement de son état de santé.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, se remémorant l'instant où les doigts de Monroe avaient effleuré sa peau. Sa première réaction aurait été de crier et de s'écarter brusquement. Le moindre contact la terrorisait. Un flash de sa mère sur son lit d'hôpital lui était apparu, elle qui s'était battue jusqu'au bout.

« _Ne montre jamais tes faiblesses, ma fille_, avait-elle dit. _Sous aucun prétexte. Tu n'en seras que plus forte._ »

Ravalant sa peur, elle s'était alors mordue la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier. Afin de dissimuler sa crainte, elle avait attaqué par la parole. Après tout, tout était de la faute du général qui s'était obstiné à la faire interroger encore et encore. Elle ignorait encore les raisons mais elle avait bien compris qu'il y avait un lien entre Neville et son père.

Elle soupira en repensant à lui. Elle était extrêmement inquiète car rien ne lui disait qu'il n'avait pas été retrouvé en réalité et qu'il était torturé tout comme elle l'avait été. Mais son père était malin et débrouillard et elle savait qu'il se servirait de ses deux atouts pour échapper à la Milice. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il ne viendrait pas la chercher. C'était une mission suicide et quand bien même, Barry Sanders était désemparé par le mal-être qui l'habitait depuis plus d'un an.

Le souvenir cuisant du bourreau la fit sursauter. Elle en avait assez subi, il était temps de réagir. Elle ne voulait plus que son père la voit comme un objet de pitié. Elle se leva et contempla la vue depuis sa fenêtre. Puisqu'elle était consignée ici, elle allait prendre soin de mettre les projets du général Monroe en échec.

* * *

_Je dois vous avouer une chose, j'adore écrire les confrontations entre Monroe et Beth. Et j'ai vraiment vraiment hâte de vous dévoiler la suite (mais il ne faut pas aller trop vite non plus). Beth va-t-elle réussir à contrecarrer les plans du général ? Bass va-t-il s'en apercevoir ? Que prépare-t-il de son côté ? A bientôt et si vous le souhaitez, une petite review pour la route !_


End file.
